Kagome's Miracle
by Kagome 32 Shrine
Summary: ONESHOT IxK Kagome and Inuyasha have another fight. Read more. I just wrote this for the heck of it! I need ideas for my two stories CASINO and BOTE. Arigato! Songfic


Kagome's Miracle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THIS SONG! THIS IDEA IS SIMILAR TO MANY, BUT IT'S I THOUGHT ABOUT IT TONIGHT. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THIS STORY. NOT INUYASHA NOR THE SONG. ALL GOES TO RUMIKOTAKAHASHIAND KELLY CLARKSON!**

Miracle

It was another one of those days. Another argument between Inuyasha and Kagome that sent her home crying. Another day she ran home and cried. Another day he was faced with the decision to follow or stay behind. He, of course, chose to follow. She jolted through the Inuyasha forest, jumped the well side, and returned home to talk to momma. She dashed through the door and found her mom walking up the shrine steps carrying groceries. The young girl ran for her mom and cried. Hours later Kagome emerged from her bathroom looking rather nice. Her hair was wet and clinging to her neck. The towel draped around her tightly as if to fall off. She walked to her vanity and looked into the mirror. Her hair brush clutched in her hand, she turned on the radio. 'Some Kind of Miracle' by Kelly Clarkson came on. Kagome had a favor to this song. Her hair brush she was holding all the sudden became her microphone. She began to sing.

_Ooh, ooh...  
Prayed for an angel_  
_To come in the night_  
_And shine some sweet light on me_  
_Found only strangers_  
_Then you came to me_  
_Just when I'd given up  
You gave me love_  
_My world was tumbling down_  
_You turned me around, baby _

Inuyasha jumped from the well. A scent of lilac and vanilla filled his nose. He knew that scent, it was _his _Kagome. He jumped into the Sacred tree, not knowing that a certain beauty was half naked. He listened to the sweet music that had penetrated his ears. H decided to listen a little more, he had no idea it was Kagome until...

_You..._  
_You're some kind of miracle_  
_You..._  
_You're a miracle to me_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. 'Kagome? My Kagome?' He thought. 'It's lovely.' He never knew her singing voice was so... wonderful. He heard her sing Shippo to sleep many times, but never like this. He moved from the tree and jumped onto her roof. He hid beneath the window seal that dipped into the roof. Lucky him. He settled into his spot to listen to her sing more.

_Sweet revelation_  
_That look in your eyes  
Your touch in the night  
I found the sweetest salvation  
In your arms, baby_  
_Warm as the morning sun_  
_Your tender love (your tender love)  
Came and just lifted me up  
Look what you've done, baby_

He heard the sweet lyrics and for some reason they moved him. Inuyasha, wanting to see Kagome, peeked over the window seal. There she was, dancing around singing into what she called a hair brush, with nothing but a towel on. He grinned. She kept singing, not knowing he was there.

_You..._  
_You're some kind of miracle  
You..._  
_You're a miracle to me _

She turned around, gasping she dropped the brush. "Inuyasha! What are you doing here!" She gazed down to what she had on and squealed. "Get out!" He ducked from the flying hair brush that she had picked up. He jumped through the window. "Wench don't throw things!" He shouted. "And stop screaming!" He handed her the brush. "Please Kagome... continue singing. It was great." He blushed as she retrieved the brush from his clawed hand. "Okay..." She turned the cd back to were she left off and continued.  
_  
You brought joy to my heart_  
_I found love in your arms_  
_See what you done for me_  
_You set my soul so free_  
_You came and you gave me  
The love that I need, oh_

Inuyasha listened carefully. Grabbing her hand he began to dance with her as she continued to sing. They swayed back and forth, forgetting she had on only a towel.

_You..._  
_You're some kind of miracle  
You..._  
_You're a miracle to me_

They swayed all around her room. Making no signs of stopping until she was done. Her angelic voice sounded through out the house. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha as she wondered. 'Where did he learn to dance?' The song was closing, yet he didn't let go.

_Baby, you are_  
_Oh, a miracle to me_

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she set the brush down on the vanity. Inuyasha smiled at her, gripping her almost dry neck, he pulled her closer. Inches away from her face he whispered. "Your towels gone." Before she could reply,he kissed the wide eyed Kagome. He pulled back. Her lips still heated from the kiss, her eyes wide, and her body nude, she came back to reality.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed before he jumped the window and ran back to the fuedal era. Kagome stared at the silver haired man as he leaped into the bone eaters well. She smiled. "Yeah Inuyasha. I'll never forget that. I forgive you and I love you too."

Inuyasha crawled from the well. "I love you Kagome. I always will. I am sorry." He walked off to Keade's village as the moon rose over the mountains. Kagome dressed and crawled into the bed as images of her lover and the dance they shared. Today was a miracle, and Inuyasha was that miracle, but only for her.

A/N: It's 11:20pm and I am very tired, but I had this idea and needed to write! I am trying to rid myself of this writers block, but it's not working. Please help me find ideas for 'The Beginning of the End' and 'Casino'. Ideas are welcome and NEEDED! Arigato and Ja Ne.


End file.
